Unexpected Meetings
by NoodlePie13
Summary: When multiple worlds collide into one, confusion and hilarity are guaranteed to to ensue. Join in as our beloved Amestrians and Exorcists and more meet each other and discover each others secrets. More or less a crackfic X-over between FMA and DGM and later on, SAO.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story! It's a crossover of two of my favorite Animes, Fullmetal Alchemist and D. Gray-Man! Later on, there will be some Sword Art Online as well. Maybe others. :) **

**Don't judge this story too harshly, because it's not meant to be taken seriously. I made it for the humor! :) **

**Disclaimer: FMA and DGM are are owned by their rightful owners, not me.**

He had planned on actually getting something productive done, but in the end, he'd fared no better than he had the previous day. It wasn't like he gave up or anything, he just…walked into something really strange. If anyone could actually call it that.

It was early morning, way too early in his opinion. He didn't mind the mornings too much, but he still wasn't exactly a morning person to begin with. Not when a stack of papers awaited him in his office. Apparently he had arrived earlier than usual, because he noticed that his lieutenant gave a slight look of surprise in his direction. Had he not known better, he wouldn't have guessed that she was surprised. She was hardly ever surprised.

She saluted him as she spoke, "Sir, the Elric brothers are waiting for you in your office."

He nodded his head as he passed by, saluting back. After that encounter he led himself to his office expecting to see the two brothers waiting patiently for him on the sofa or even the wooden chairs in front of his desk. Though, that was a lie. He expected the eldest brother to be waiting just beyond the door, prepared to snap at him.

Though, he had _not_ expected to see what he had seen in front of him when he walked in. If he could explain it in complete detail he would.

But…

In front of him stood two,—not one—but _two_ pipsqueaks. Just as always, one was clad in red and black with his golden hair in a perfect braid. The other, who was just slightly taller, was completely new to him. He was a young looking boy with white hair, a weird looking tattoo across his left eye, and he was dressed in black and white robes.

The former pipsqueak was Edward Elric the eldest of the two Elric brother. The younger one being Alphonse, who currently sat on the floor, for some reason was missing something. That something being his head. His _empty_, armored head that went along with the rest of his armored body. He looked for the whereabouts of his head, while the rest of the scene showed itself in detail to the new arrival.

He instantly noticed that there were four others scattered about the room. There was a grumpy looking…girl—that was a girl right? Well, she was in the corner glaring out at the rest of them looking angrier than Edward on a bad day. Next there was a redheaded, eye-patched boy, who currently hung from the now broken ceiling. How had he not seen this earlier?

Already becoming annoyed with the fiasco, he looked at the next two. Surprisingly, there was girl who was sprawled out on the floor. Fast asleep. Her long, dark pigtails all in disarray around her. For some reason, she looked like the sanest of the strangers. Despite, her being asleep in the middle of his office floor. Lastly, he found himself staring at one of his plants he had by one of his bookshelves. A girl was sticking out of it with her legs flailing in the air.

"Fullmetal!" he snapped, finally coming to his senses, "Explain, _now_!"

"Mustang!" Edward shouted, way too loud for such an early morning, "Good you showed up!"

Mustang pointedly glared. "It's my job."

"Normally you aren't here so early."

"Neither are you," Mustang pointed out.

Edward paused. "Oh. I suppose you're right."

There was a loud thud coming from the boy with red hair as he fell from his place in the ceiling. Only feet away from the sleeping girl, who didn't even seem fazed by the loud crash.

The grumpy looking one growled out, "Idiot."

"Ow!" the redhead complained rubbing his head. He stood up from he ended up when he fell and held out a partially gloved hand. "I'm lavi."

Mustang blinked confusedly as he shook the offered hand, but his next words were directed at Edward. "Fullmetal!"

Edward stood at attention. "Yes?"

Mustang's mouth closed with a pop. With narrowed eyes, he stepped away from Lavi and closer to Edward with growing suspicion. Then he proceeded to closely examine the golden haired boy in front of him.

With a quick glance to Alphonse, who just retrieved his head back, he took a deep breath before speaking, "First I want to know who these people are, what they want, what's their purpose, and if they're on our side. Then I want a full explanation on why Alphonse lost his head, and why you are being so cooperative."

Edward rocked on his feet. "yeah…I have no idea who they are," he gestured to everyone except the white haired boy in front of him. "But this is Allen."

The white haired boy waved with a light smile. "Allen Walker, nice to meet you."

Eyes still narrowed, Mustang shook hands with Allen. "Colonel Roy Mustang."

Lavi jumped next to him. "Whoa! You sound just like Yu!"

"Who?"

Lavi pointed a finger t the grumpy on in the corner who was currently glaring daggers at the redhead. "Kanda, but his first name's Yu."

He was a boy? Mustang blinked awkwardly. He assumed that he was a girl. Apparently he was mistaken.

There was a sudden yelp coming from the girl who was stuck in the planter. All eyes turned towards her. Allen walked over to help her up, but was soon sent flying. He would have been sent flying into Edward had Edward not dove out of the way and into Mustang. Leaving Allen to land on his face beside the girl in the planter.

Allen groaned. "Ow…"

Edward, who had successfully knocked Mustange off his feet and landed on the man, laughed. "How do you manage to trip over a friend?"

"She's sleeping in the middle of the floor!" Allen protested.

"Could have stepped around her," Edward commented.

Suddenly Ed was tossed into the air and into Lavi, who screamed.

Edward turned to the man who was his commanding officer. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For sitting on me!" Mustang shouted.

Lavi rose a hand, straining out, "Heeeeellllllp! Yooouurr too heavyyy!"

"I'm NOT fat!" Edward demanded.

"Get…off!"

"Oh," Edward said as he got up, "sorry."

Lavi brushed himself off, patting down his wrinkled clothing. Finished with that task, he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Back to Allen's mission, he finally finished pulling the girl out from the potted plant she'd been stuck in. Mustang, being the womanizer he was, couldn't help but notice that woman was actually good looking, despite the dirt that covered half her body. But he kept those thoughts to himself. No need to add to the confusion.

"once she was standing, and not close to tripping again, she bowed politely. "I'm Miranda Lotto. I'm so sorry about the plant! I didn't mean to, honest!"

That was when he noticed that his poor plant, which was kindly given to him by Hughes was looking extremely pitiful and sad where it sat. He gaped at it as he said, "That's okay…I'm Colonel Roy-"

"Mustang. Blah, blah, blah," Edward droned out.

Mustang glared, but kept his temper in check. As he did that, it appeared that Allen and Yu were having issues of their own.

Head to head, stood Allen and Yu. A mysterious purple glow emanated from their forms.

Edward blinked, turning to Lavi. "Um…what's with them?"

"You didn't hear?" Lavi asked as if it was obvious. "Yu called Allen 'beansprout'."

Suddenly, it was Lavi being thrown across the room.

"Do not call me Yu!" growled the one to blame for Lavi's misfortune.

"Someone needs to take a nap!" Allen sang.

"What did you say, beansprout?"

Allen's bright mood disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "My name is _not_ beansprout! It's Allen!"

"Che."

"Really!?" Allen demanded. "You're going to 'che' me?"

"Che."

"Real mature Kanda," Allen said.

"Nrgh…"

At the sound everyone except for Edward, Mustang, and Kanda were cowering behind Mustang's desk. The two Amestrians watched them confusedly from a few moments before the noise was made once more.

"Nrgh…"

Everyone turned their full attention to the source of the sound. In the exact same place where the girl, who is yet to be named, was gracefully sleeping only moments ago was peeking up at Edward and Mustang since they were the closest. Mustang had to wonder how she had slept through all of that shouting. Her tired gaze moved across the room full of confusion until they landed on Kanda.

"Kanda?" her voice was groggy with sleep, but she still managed to sound angry at the same time.

"What?" came the intelligent reply from the long-haired man, known as Kanda.

In an instant the girl in pigtails was standing straight on her feet, glaring up at the other. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"I didn't," Kanda said simply, "beansprout did."

"Oi!" Allen protested loudly, "You helped!"

It looked as if the girl wanted to say something but her gaze fell on Edward and Mustang once more. She smiled sheepishly as she straightened her clothing. Stretching a hand out, she said, "I'm Lenalee Lee."

Edward looked confused. "Wait, Lena Leelee?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, it's Lenalee Leelee."

"lena Leeleelee…?" Edward said doubly confused.

"No! Lenalee Leeleelee!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Sparked filled the room in an instant and in came the shirtless man whom was known as Alex Louise Armstrong. Flexing his muscles, he explained, "My apologies Colonel, but you're both wrong! The lovely lady said, Lenalee Leeleeleeleelee!"

"Um…" Everyone paused. Even the sparkles fell down. "I'm pretty sure she said Lenalee Lee."

Edward looked over at his armored brother, still confused. "So, Lenalee Leelee?"

Sighing in annoyance, the girl with the confusing name screamed out, "It's LENALEE LEE!"

"Of course it's not," Armstrong said. "I'm positive you said, Lena Leeleeleeleelee-!"

"STOP!"

Everyone, even Kanda jumped at the shout. At the voice the three who knew her, froze. Especially Mustang.

**Again, I made this more on the humorous side, so don't take it too seriously. :P**

**I plan on posting a new chapter at least once a week, if not more since I've got plenty of it already written down. **

**Review me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people actually liked it! :) Glad to see people reading my stories. **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. **

"Hey, Lieutenant," Mustang said nervously.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood in the door way, not in the brightest mood "you are to finish your paperwork _right now!_"

Mustang flinched while gesturing to everyone around the room. "What about them?"

"Send them away," Hawkeye demanded, "there's no parties going on during work hours!"

"This is not a party!" Mustang protested. "I have no idea who they are!"

"Hey!" Lavi called out. "We introduced ourselves!"

Edward nodded. "See?"

Hawkeye sighed. "Okay, why are they here, then?"

Mustang turned to all of the new faces. "I want to have answers by the end of the hour from _everyone!_" As he spoke he threw an accusing glare towards Edward.

"What," the blond questions, "I had nothing to do with this!"

Mustang ignored him. "You there!" he jabbed a finger towards Allen. "You start."

"Why me?" Allen asked, surprised that the attention was thrown at him.

Mustang rose an eyebrow. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Sure it is," Mustang stated smugly.

"Nuh-uh!"

Then maturely, Mustang replied, "Yah-huh!"

Allen balled his hands into fists. "Wanna go?"

Mustang smirk digging in his pockets for his beloved gloves. "Really? _You_ want to fight _me_?"

"Bring it old man!"

Mustang tensed. "I'M NOT OLD!"

"Actually," Lenalee voiced in before things got out of hand, "I'll start, if that's not a problem."

Once Mustang and the rest of them put their attention on her, she began her long and tiresome story of how they got there. It took so long in fact, that it was a mere seconds later that she _finally_ finished.

Both Mustang and Edward gave confused, blank stare towards Lenalee. "Wait, that's it?" Edward asked. "You _don't know?"_

Lenalee and Allen nodded. "Yep!"

"Well that was anticlimactic…" Lavi commented.

Miranda nodded. "Very."

Mustang ignored them. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"Eat all your food…" Lavi whispered beneath his breath towards Miranda.

Allen shot the redhead a glare that did not go unnoticed. Laci shied away from the white-haired boy who was becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

"Are you trying to say that I eat too much?" Allen demanded, slowly and menacingly. "Do you think that I'm_ fat_!?"

Lavi shook his head vigorously. "NO! I didn't mean it!"

"Are you sure?" Allen continued as he stepped closer.

"Yes! Yes I'm sure!" Lavi screeched as Allen reached an arm out. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Lavi clung onto the nearest person for dear life. Which, was almost Miranda, but she had backed as soon Lavi went for her. Leaving the next nearest person—that was the fast approaching Allen—to be clung to. Much to Lavi's horror, it was Kanda. And he wasn't looking too happy.

By the time Lavi realized his mistake, it was too late. He began his mad sprint around the room, screeching like a girl. Both Allen and Kanda were close behind the terrified redhead until the poor guy almost ran into a raised pistol being held by the strict looking Hawkeye.

Mustang watched with awe as his lieutenant rose her weapon towards the three. She didn't even flinch when Kanda had unsheathed his own weapon. A sword.

"Put it down!" Hawkeye commanded, pressing her finger in front of the trigger.

Lavi swallowed as most of his friends tensed.

Before anything else happened, Alphonse waved his hands. "No, Lieutenant Hawkeye! He doesn't mean any harm!"

Mustang shook his head. _Leave it to Alphonse to get in the middle of a fight. _

"He rose his weapon," Hawkeye said, not lowering her weapon.

"You raised your weapon first!" Lavi shouted with his arms raised in surrender.

She glanced at Kanda with unaffected eyes as she sent a questioning glance to her superior. Mustang gave a light, but commanding shake of his head. With a sigh, Hawkeye returned the gun to its rightful place. Though, she kept a close eye on the long-haired boy as she stepped back.

Mustang sighed in annoyance, tired of the interruptions. "What do you _really_ plan to do?"

He sat in his desk, gesturing impatiently for the almost unwanted guest to sit down. Everyone, except Edward, Alphonse, and Hawkeye took a seat on the two couches that were in the room. For a few minutes all of the new faces gave some thought on the question.

With a shrug, Lenalee was the one to speak. "I guess the only thing we can do is find a way back home."

"What about shelter?" Miranda quietly questioned. "It will take a few days, right?"

The instant the question was asked, everyone paused. Everyone was left in a confused silence while they tried to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, Mustang smirked and looked to his youngest subordinate. "Oh, Edward!"

Mustang didn't have to say anything else. Edward glared. "Nope! Not happening! No way!"

"Come on, Edward—"

"Why are you calling me Edward?"

Mustang paused. He had been calling him Edward hasn't he? "It's your name, right?"

"So you _do_ know what my name is!" Edward exclaimed as if it was something surprising.

"Duh!"

"I thought you only knew me as Fullmetal!"

Miranda rose her hand shyly. "Why are you called Fullmetal?"

"Yeah," Lavi piped in, "are you made of metal?"

Allen jabbed the redhead with his elbow. "Does he look like a robot to you?"

"No…" Lavi pouted. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not!"

"You just elbowed me!"

"Why _are_ you called Fullmetal?" Lenalee asked, ignoring Allen and Lavi as they continued to bicker.

Edward paused as he thought for a second. "Because my alchemy specializes with earth-like materials, which generally have metals in them."

"Alchemy…?" Allen and Lavi asked, both pinching the other's cheeks and/or nose.

"You don't know what alchemy is?" Edward asked. When they shook their heads, Edward tried his best to explain.

"So," Lavi began after Edward explained, "you're a wizard?"

"No!" Edward objected.

"But its magic," Lavi pressed.

"It's not magic, it's alchemy," Edward said.

"I doubt that…"

Edward sighed angrily. "It's _not_ magic! It's alchemy, which is a science!"

"Which is magic."

"It's not—!"

"Excuse me," Lenalee interrupted, "but we were discussing a place to stay for the time being."

Mustang smiled smugly when Edward stopped his arguing to glare at him. "Right, Fullmetal here would be happy to provide a place to stay."

"What!?"

"Really?" Miranda exclaimed happily.

"No!" Edward shouted. "We have no room for guests! We do live in the Military dorms, remember?"

"Then bring them to Resembool," Mustang easily replied.

"That's a three day train ride and I don't think Winry and Pinako would like it if we just dropped a bunch of strangers in their house."

"That's why we introduce them," Mustang replied, recalling earlier.

"I don't trust them," Edward stated, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Allen asked.

Edward reached his hand up as if he was counting as he spoke, "One, Kanda has a sword, two, Lavi is…too energetic—,"

"What?" Lavi interjected.

Edward ignored him as he held up a third finger. "Three, we don't even know them very well, and _four_ they're wearing creepy uniforms!"

"Deal with it," Mustang commanded.

"No, find them another place to stay!"

"You are to take them to Resembool. That's an order, Fullmetal!"

"I hate you."

xXx

"Who's Winry and Pinako? Where's Resembool? When's the train going to get here? Is it colder there? Why are you so grumpy? Do you hate me? Are you ignoring—?"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Edward screamed at the curious redhead.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried out at his brother's rudeness. "Calm down, he's just curious."

Edward groaned, but turned to the five who were to be staying at the house in Resembool. "Winry is my mech—um—friend, Pinako is her grandma, and Resembool is a three day trip by train."

"Oh and I just heard the train!" Alphonse cheered.

"Are you guys going to stay there too?" Lenalee asked.

The two brothers nodded. "Colonel gave me a two week vacation for this."

"Wait, are you saying that you're actually pat of the military?" Allen wondered.

"Yeah, I thought you already knew," Edward responded.

"Aren't you a little…young?"

Edward twitched angrily. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"Brother, he didn't say that!" Alphonse insisted.

"Brat," Kanda grumbled, ever the silent one.

"What did you say!?" Edward screamed.

"Che," Kanda sighed, already heading for the slowing train with the others.

"C'mon brother," Alphonse said, waving his older brother over, "the train's here!"

Everyone headed off for the train, leaving behind the angry blond. "Hey! Wait up! Al!"

**There you have it. Keep in mind, I'm not trying to be technical with anything. So characters will be OoC. **

**Anyways, review and have a wonderful day! :) I look forward to writing more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the little delay, but I'm back with some more randomness! :) Thanks to everyone for reviewing, faving, and/or following! It means a ton to me! **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. **

"Ha! They're twins!" Lavi laughed.

He was pointing towards Edward and Allen. Edward sat by the window on the other side of Alphonse, opposite of Allen and Lenalee. Across from them on the other side of the train, was Kanda, Miranda, and Lavi.

"What?" Alphonse asked at his sudden outburst.

Lavi jumped from his seat and was practically on top of Alphonse in a matter of seconds. The he proceeded to watch the two so called "twins" closely. Almost as if he was a predator stalking its prey.

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded him. "Get off of Alphonse!"

"One second!"

Alphonse yelped as Lavi leaned down over him to get closer to his older brother, who happened to be passed out cold. Just as his "twin" Allen, who had also fallen asleep on the train ride.

"What are you doing?" Alphonse asked, trying to keep Lavi's foot from entering his armor.

"Shh!" Lavi shushed him.

Only seconds later, Lavi finished using Alphonse as a jungle gym He climbed down and leaned over so he had easier access to Allen on the other side of the seat. Apparently the two really were tired, because none of this even made them twitch.

Alphonse didn't fail to notice the marker in his hands as the redhead continued to lean across everybody's legs.

Alphonse glanced over at his brother cautiously. Though the instant he did, he screamed. He couldn't help it, honest. He just knew that nothing good was going to come out of this. But his sudden noise made Lavi jump, scream, and cling onto the now awake Allen.

Unfortunately, Edward was also awake.

"Al!?" The sleepy blond exclaimed, looking around himself with a panicked look. "Al, where are you?"

"I'm right here, brother," Alphonse said.

"Why'd you scream?" Edward demanded, now searching through every inch of the armored body that was his younger brother.

"Um…nothing! I'm just…um, excited!" Alphonse tried to show that he was find and truly excited. "We get to see Winry and granny Pinako!"

Edward seemed to have calmed down after that.

Suddenly, Lavi was sent flying by an outraged Allen. Lavi Landed upside down in the space between where Miranda and he sat and where Kanda sat. Kanda just looked away wanting nothing to do with the redhead before him. Miranda looked as if she wanted to help Lavi, but was too nervous to do so.

"What did I say about drawing on my face!?" Allen screamed.

Lavi groaned as he righted himself into his seat next to Miranda. "To not to…"

Allen then looked over to Edward. "How bad is it?" Tell me!"

Edward noticed there was indeed black marker across the white haired boy's hair. Allen now sported kitty whiskers, a goatee, a French mustache, the classic monocle, and plenty of hearts across his forehead.

Miranda, from where she sat, handed him a mirror to access the damage done himself.

"LAVI!" Allen yelled straining against Lenalee's grasp.

"Shh! Allen!" Lenalee demanded. "You're attracting too much attention."

While that was going on, somehow the mirror found its way into Edward's lap. Curious, he lifted it up. It didn't take more than two seconds for him to be trying to climb over his younger brother and failing.

"Brother, calm down!" Alphonse said, restraining Edward.

"Let me go, Al!" Edward screamed, beyond angry.

On his face was, of course, kitty whiskers and a mustache. He was also given a "black" eye and some sort of lightning bolt on his forehead. But what angered him the most wasn't any of those things. Not even close. Just beside the lightning bolt on his forehead, written in very sloppy hand writing, was one word and one word only.

Short.

Needless to say, the first day on the train did not end very well.

xXx

By the final day on the trip to Resembool, Edward was ready to pull his hair out and punch his teeth out. Not only did it take him almost a whole hour scrubbing marker off his face, he had to do it again and again. Four times. Which, he knew, was no fun at all.

Nevertheless, the culprit had a black eye and multiple bruises thanks to the help from his new friend in crime, Allen Walker.

Said culprit, was always asking questions, always in his face, and never sitting still. No matter what anybody said or did, the redhead never stopped. There was times when he would stop to eat or whatnot or listen when something was being said, but instantly, he was back to his usual self.

To make matters worse, Allen ate too much food and in the end almost every single bit of it came back up. As if that wasn't bad enough, it went straight onto Edward.

Now, not only did he reek, he had a severe headache, a bruised knuckle, and was currently being caught in the middle of the arguing Kanda and Allen.

"My name is ALLEN!" Allen screamed, squishing Edward between the two even more.

Seriously, how did he end up in the middle of everything?

"Che," was Kanda's only response.

"Stop 'che'ing me!" Allen demanded.

"Che."

"Why you—!"

The two's argument was cut off when Edward stood up and shoved the pair apart, sick of being stuck between the two. "Will you just shut up?"

Allen actually looked ashamed, where Kanda looked ready to help Edward with the task of punching his own teeth out.

Thankfully, Lenalee decided it was about time to bud in. "You two knock it off! They are being kind enough to lend us a place to stay, and I don't want to lose it because you guys can't get along!"

Allen looked even more ashamed, but Kanda only rolled his eyes and returned to his seat. Everyone returned to their seats, actually. Now it was finally quiet.

Well…it was.

"WHOA!"

Edward jumped as he was once against squished, excepted against the window and by his own brother. "Al!"

"Brother look!" Alphonse shouted excitedly. "The sheep festival is in town!"

Edward perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, they're everywhere!"

At the two's excitement, the rest of their guests had to get a good spot to see. At least this time, Lavi didn't try to sit on anyone's head for a good view.

Miranda smiled. "Sheep!"

Lavi laughed as he pointed towards the fluffy farm creatures. "Look Allen, it's your family!"

Allen glared at the redhead. "Are you calling me a farm animal?"

"No," Lavi assured him, "I'm calling you fluffy!"

"So, you're calling me _FAT!?"_

Lavi sped away from the white haired boy. "No, that is _not_ what I meant! Promise!"

Edward sighed. So much for a peaceful five minutes.

**A little on the short side, but chapter lengths with differ for this story. **

**In the next chapter, there will be an addition of two characters from Sword Art Online. Hope you guys still stick around. **

**Review and have a wonderful day! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I apologize for the wait, it's been a busy couple of weeks for me. I'm sure most of you can relate. But I'm back with another chapter full of randomness and fun. Thank you all for the support and favs/follows. **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs Hiromu Arakawa, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

Edward had expected things to not go so well when they got to Winry's house, but never had he expected that the walk to her house was going to be so hectic. He didn't even mind the constant questions, after all he'd gotten used to them and Alphonse was happy to answer them for him. Although it was a bit of a stretch, he could even stand the constant bickering and arguing from Allen and Kanda.

But the instant there was a sudden flash—that was very similar to what had happened that morning—and he ended up at the bottom a dog pile underneath even more strangers, he had enough.

Before he could even stand up a new voice spoke. "Where are we?"

The teen who spoke had black hair and wore basically anything that was black. Edward was starting to wonder why everyone just had to wear black. Another new face stood next to him. A girl with long, strawberry-blond hair.

"I don't know," she spoke in response to the black-haired boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked pointing a finger in Edwards direction as he himself got up off the ground. "Did you do this?"

"Me!?" Edward demanded. "I didn't do anything! _You_ landed on me!"

"Brother, calm down," Alphonse said.

The black-haired boy sighed, "Who are you then?"

"I'm Alphonse and that's my brother, Edward…" He went on until he introduced everyone.

After they were all introduced, the black-haired boy nodded, "Well, I'm Kirito and she's Asuna."

"Kitty-toe?" Lavi wondered aloud.

"No, Kirito."

"Pfft," Lavi scoffed, "same difference."

"It's Lenalee Lee all over again," Edward found himself commenting.

"Lenaleelee Lee?" Kirito asked unsure.

"No, he said Lenaleelee Leelee!" Asuna said.

"NO MORE!" Edward groaned.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing," Edward decided as he crossed his arms.

"What!?"

"I said nothing!"

"No what did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Kirito sighed in annoyance, "No, _before that_!"

"NOTHING! I said NOTHING!" Edward practically screamed.

Alphonse held his brother back just in case. "Brother, maybe you should stop being rude and listen to what they have to say.

"But they were only bantering over how to say Lenalee's name…" Lavi spoke up.

"I mean before that," Alphonse replied easily.

Edward sighed and turned somewhat calmly towards the new faces known as Kirito and Asuna. "Fine, what is it you people want?"

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded.

Kirito ignored Edward's rudeness. "Do you know what happened or how we got here?"

"No, just like how we don't know how they," he pointed to Allen and his group, "got here and how to get them back."

"Wait, so no one is in their rightful…world?" Asuna asked.

"No," Edward said, "Al and I are in our 'rightful world', but Allen and all them are not."

"Oh, I see," Asuna said nodding to herself.

"So where are we exactly?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask as well," Lenalee added.

"Oh, sorry about that," Alphonse said somehow making his armor look embarrassed, "You're in a country called Amestris. You're in the small town Ed and I grew up in called Resembool."

"I know this a lot to ask," Asuna began after a moment of thought, "but do you mind if we tag along with you guys? At least until we figure out what's going on?"

Edward shook his head. "Of course I mind! I didn't want to bring them in the first place, but I'm under orders from that jerk face Colonel of mine, so NO—"

"Sure," Alphonse said, slapping an armored hand over Edward's mouth. "we don't mind at all."

"Thanks," Kirito and Asuna said.

Edward struggled against Alphonse's grasp. "Al!"

"Sorry brother, but it's the nice thing to do!" Alphonse replied releasing his older brother.

"Winry's going to kill me!" Edward whined.

"No, she'll understand," Alphonse assured him.

"For you, yeah…"

"For you too, brother!"

"Is this Winry person really mean or something?" Lavi asked, worriedly.

"You seem scared to see her," Allen commented.

"Ugh!" Edward groaned. "Never mind, let's just get this over with."

xXx

Just like the last time the two brothers visited, Pinako was outside with Den. She noticed Edward and the crowd following him, but just shook her head as she called to Wintry. When she stepped out, dressed in her usual manner, she stared.

"Uh…boys?" she called to Edward and Alphonse, "Who's your friends?"

Once again, introductions were made.

"It's Lenalee Lee, _not_ Lenaleelee Lee or Lenaleelee Leelee," Lenalee herself stated before the confusion began once more.

"Okay…" Winry replied slowly. "And what are they doing here?"

"…nothing," Edward said quietly.

"We needed a place to stay since we have nowhere else to go," Miranda spoke.

Winry's glance went from Miranda to Edward. "So, Edward, what was that you were saying?"

Both Edward and Alphonse were about to respond in defense, but Winry didn't give them the chance. Instead the new guests got to watch in awe and horror as Edward was suddenly sprawled out on the grass clutching his forehead.

"OW!" Edward screamed. "Winry, let me explain!"

"Explain what?" Winry demanded, pausing to count the guests, "That you brought home seven strangers expecting us to house every single one of them?"

Edward groaned as he stood, still rubbing the protruding bump on his forehead. "Why do you always throw wrenches at MY HEAD?"

The guests, with the exception of Kanda, stared with their jaws on the floor.

"That was a wrench!?" Allen wondered aloud. _It had gone so fast…_

"You're not answering my question," Winry said, ignoring everyone else.

Edward jabbed a finger in her direction. "_You're _not calming down!"

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded him once again.

Winry sighed and took a few breaths. "There I'm calm, now Ed, what are they doing here?"

"They were orders from Mustang," Edward replied.

"Why would Colonel Mustang order you to house strangers?" Winry asked. "You're only a state alchemist."

"Heck if I know!" Edward exclaimed. "I bet Mustang did this to torture me."

"Either way," Pinako broke into the conversation, "If they want to stay, I'm going to need help with dinner and around the house."

Miranda, Lenalee, and Asuna rose their hands, "We'll help."

"Very well," Pinako said waving them over, "come with me."

The three followed the old lady into the house, leaving everyone else behind.

"So, Edward," Winry began when they left. "How's your automail this time."

Edward visibly tensed. He laughed nervously as he said, "It's great! Going well! It's fine!"

"Edward…"

"I'm serious, Winry!"

Suddenly Edward was on the ground again. "WINRY!" Edward yelled as he clutched his now bloody forehead. "Why'd you do that!?"

"That's for lying!"

"I didn't lie!"

"Then show me your automail," Winry said holding out her hand.

Again, Edward visibly tensed.

"Edward," Winry started, "Did you break my automail?"

Edward shook his head vigorously. "No! I promise I didn't break it! Why would it break? You're the best automail mechanic, so it can't break!"

"Then why won't you show it to me?"

Edward was still laughing nervously. "Heh…yeah about that…"

Everyone who was still watching, flinched as Edward went crashing down once again with a loud scream. Allen leaned over to Alphonse. "Should we do something?"

Alphonse shook his head. "No, they're always like this."

"But don't you think she might…kill him?" Kirito said as he saw Winry approach the downed Edward.

"Nah," Alphonse dismissed their worry, "this happens every time we visit."

Just when they thought the girl wielding the wrench was going to land the killing blow, she sighed with a shake of her head. Much to everyone's surprise—with the exception of Alphonse and Kanda, who just didn't care—she offered a hand to Edward, who accepted the help and stood up.

"You idiot," she laughed, "why can't you ever make your automail last longer than two weeks?"

Edward laughed lightly, "Maybe I'm just that much of an idiot."

"Yeah you are," Winry agreed pushing him towards the front door, "now let's go fix you up."

"Can't this wait until after dinner?" Edward asked as they walked.

"It can, but first I need to take a look at it," Winry replied.

As they walked off with the rest of them following, Lavi poked Allen. "What just happened?"

Allen shrugged. "I have no idea…"

**You can tell that I definitely ship Ed and Winry. :) They're awesome! **

**You're going to notice that I don't go into much detail with where and who people really are like how Allen and them are Exorcists. I've noticed this and will address this later on. Just be patient with me. Thanks!  
**

**Sorry, but this might be a bit long. Just to clear this up for people who know FMA, DGM, and SAO, I'll tell you where it takes place for everyone. In FMA, it takes place in Brotherhood around the episode, One is All, All is One. For DGM, it takes place about just after Krory joins (I know he's not there, but just go along with it). Then in SAO, it takes place after the first season, so no GGO. And they just used their avatar names for safety reasons or whatever. **

**Review and tell me what you think. Have a great day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long, I discovered how amazing Hunter X Hunter was...And took a small break to write some stories for that...But alas! I am back! **

**Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino, and SAO belongs to Reki Kawahara. I own nothing and make no profit.**

Everyone was invited in and now were all crammed up at the dining table. Dinner was just about read. Pretty much everyone knew that Allen was hungry by the sounds of his stomach and the drool dripping from his mouth.

"Allen," Lenalee scolded when she walked in with plates, "be polite and don't drool."

Most of the others laughed as Allen roughly wiped drool from his mouth in embarrassment. He mumbled a brief apology, more towards the household who owned the house than to Lenalee.

"And try not to eat everything," Lavi added, earning him a glare from Allen.

Dinner followed soon after and went by relatively peacefully. It didn't take very long for everyone to migrate to the living room. Everyone was either seated on a couch or chair or was standing up. Since the guests weren't accustomed to the house or the rules, they preferred to stick together until things got more comfortable.

Everything had been calm until Winry walked in with a tool box, but to the guest's curiosity. "Ready, Ed?"

Edward, who was standing next to Alphonse, tensed once more. Not particularly excited for this part of the night. "Can't we do this tomorrow? It's getting late."

"Then we should hurry," Winry supplied simply.

"Brother, you need to get it fixed," Alphonse said, "You don't know when it will completely break."

"So you did break it!" Winry exclaimed loudly.

Edward flinched from her fury. "Okay fine!"

Winry cheered, delighted. "Alright, then let's go to your room."

As the two walked off, the guests looked at Alphonse curiously.

"So," Lavi started, "what is automail?"

"Oh, um…" Alphonse paused, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say. Or if Edward even wanted these people to know. "It's just…"

"Hey Al!" The shout of his older brother interrupted him. "Come here!"

Alphonse looked to the guests and to the stairs where his brother was. Somehow, he made the armor itself to look awkward and embarrassed as he pointed to the stairs. "I should go…"

"Wait! What's automail?" Lavi called.

Alphonse just ran off.

Lavi pouted as he took a seat next to Kanda, who not-so-kindly shoved him off the instant he sat down.

"Wha—!"

"Che."

"Kanda!" Lavi shouted, "What was that for!?"

"Che."

Suddenly it was Allen who was angry and shouting. "What is it with you and 'che'?"

"Che."

"Is that the only word you know?" Allen demanded going face to face with Kanda once more holding his left arm up threateningly.

Kanda just shook his head, while glaring Allen in the eye. "I'm not going to waste my time with you. Go away."

"Then stop being so violent!"

"I'm not."

"You just _pushed_ me off of the couch!" Lavi yelled.

"You sat too close," Kanda simply said.

"I was sitting in that same exactly spot only minutes before!" Lavi pointed out.

"Che."

Allen twitched angrily. "Why you—!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

Everyone stopped arguing and turned to face the booming voice before them. Pinako stood in the doorway with her arms on her hips. As small as she was—shorter than Edward—they were still terrified of the woman who kindly let them stay in her home.

"It's getting late," she continued, "and your shouting isn't helping Ed focus."

"His focus?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yes, his focus," Pinako replied with a nod of her head, "now hush it down!"

When Pinako left, Lenalee swatted Kanda on the back of his head. Allen burst out laughing, only to get the same, painful treatment.

"It's your fault too, Allen!" she scolded him. She was not happy that it had hardly been three hours since they first arrived at the house and they were already causing trouble for the kind people who allowed them to stay in their house. Even if Edward wasn't all that kind.

Allen grumbled as Lavi laughed. Though soon, Lavi was running away from Lenalee to avoid her swat, only to ram straight in Kirito, who was minding his own business.

"Ahh!" the two screamed as they crashed into a table. The lamp that rested on the table wobbled and crashed to the floor.

For a moment it was dead silent. Even Lenalee didn't know what to say. Though, Kanda just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

Suddenly, there was aloud shout coming rom where Edward, Winry, and Alphonse had disappeared to up the stairs.

"WINRY!" they heard Edward's voice screaming angrily, "You're supposed to warn me before you do that!"

Before they could even think about investigating the commotion going on upstairs, Pinako stormed back in. And she did not look happy.

"What did I just say!?" she demanded to the silent group.

Lavi fidgeted from where he sat, which was conveniently on top of the fallen Kirito. "To be quiet…"

Pinako nodded. "So, you decide to break a lamp?"

"Lenalee was going to hit me…" Lavi complained, while being shoved not-to-kindly off of Kirito.

Glanced turned towards Lenalee, whose face flushed in embarrassment. It's not like she wanted to hurt him or break a lamp.

Pinako sighed. "This is why we don't have guests very often. Now clean that up!"

With that said and done, the old woman left the room. Leaving behind a mostly ashamed group of guests. Mostly, because Kanda couldn't care less about the matter.

Asuna helped Kirito up with a not-so-subtle glare to the redhead next to him. Kirito thanked her and began to look over the broken lamp. With no supplies or even a slightest clue as to where the supplies were, he had no idea how to clean it up. It was made of glass, so they'd have to be careful not to cut themselves.

Though, when he made a move to start cleaning it, Miranda stopped him.

"Here," she offered, "let me try."

She had no idea if it would really work, saying none of them had even tried to do this since they arrived, but she was willing to give it a try.

Kirito and Asuna watched in amazement as the object on Miranda's shoulder began spinning and sliding down her arm. In only seconds, the shattered lamp was fixed almost as if nothing had happened. As if time itself had been rewound to minutes ago, when the lamp was in perfect shape.

"Okay, just throw it in the garbage," she said.

"But…it's fixed…" Kirito stated, confused.

"For now," Allen replied for Miranda, "she can't permanently fix things."

"But…" Kirito couldn't find words as he watched Allen take the so-called fixed lamp to the garbage.

As it was thrown away they heard yet another shout from Edward. "OW! Winry!"

"Oh be quiet, Ed," Winry loudly responded to the blonde's complaints, "it's not my fault you don't tend to your automail!"

There was a pause, and the guest glanced at each other curiously, wondering if they should do something. Well, pretty much all of them except for Kanda, who couldn't care less.

"Wait!" Edward suddenly shouted after the pause. "Why are you taking it off? It's not that bad—Winry!"

Then suddenly it was silent.

"Were we supposed to hear that?" Lavi wondered aloud when nobody else spoke.

"Take what off?" Kirito asked, more to himself than to the others.

Lavi poked Allen and whispered, "Want to check it out?"

Allen looked somewhat offended that Lavi thought he'd pry in on someone else's business. Though, it'd be a lie to say that he wasn't curious as well. "I don't think we should…"

Lavi shrugged and grabbed Allen's arm. "Come on! You have to at least be a little curious!"

Before they could even think about going off on their little "adventure", even if it was just Lavi dragging Allen behind him, Lenalee stopped both of them with a scolding smack on their shoulders.

"You two are staying here!" she said, although she had to admit she wanted to know what had Edward shouting so loud. "It's rude to spy!"

Both boys whined towards the girl and sat back down in a dejected manner. In Allen's case, because he hadn't exactly been the one rushing to go up the stairs. Lenalee just sighed and stepped out of the room presumably to apologize to Pinako for their stupidity. Which, didn't seem unlikely.

Just as she stepped out, Alphonse appeared back at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's automail?" Lavi demanded as soon as Alphonse was about to speak.

"Let. It. Go!" Kanda snapped suddenly, causing other to step away from the angry man with a sword.

"What?" Lavi asked innocently. "Is it so wrong to be curious, Yu?"

Kanda reached for his sword, threateningly. "Don't call me that!"

"It's rude to intrude and harass people!" Asuna said, ignoring Kanda's anger.

Although, it was not his intention and completely by mistake, he somehow managed to get on that girl's bad side. And something told him that it wasn't something to be proud of. Or excited about. He didn't know what, but something did tell him that he should make amends or something and soon. Though the real question was: How?

Making the 'better safe than sorry' move, he decided to drop the question. For now. Just in time for the question everyone's been waiting to hear.

"It's getting late isn't it," Kirito mentioned looking to the window. "Where are we going to sleep?"

In response he got a not-so-kind slap to the back of his head. "Ow! Why is everyone so violent to everyone?"

"Be polite, Kirito!"

Kirito grumbled out an apology to Alphonse, while rubbing the back of his head.

Alphonse, after some thought, gave his reply, "Well, someone could sleep on the sofa, someone could have my bed, Winry has a spare bed, and the rest will need to sleep on the floor. That is, until we can figure things out."

Instantly, the whole room broke into an argument. Kanda and Allen were face to face glaring at each other, the mysterious purple glow emanating from their glaring forms once more. Lavi seemed content where he lay, probably because he was sprawled out on the so no one else could sleep there. Miranda to try to calm everyone, only failing and making it worse. All while Asuna was silently telling—threatening—Kirito to stay out of it.

Alphonse stood awkwardly to the side, surprised by their sudden reaction. "Um…guys…?"

Nobody responded. Miranda, although trying to keep her voice down, was trying to get Kanda and Allen to stop tackling each other and yelling obscene things to one another. Lavi cheered on Allen, by shouting, "Beansprout!" Only to cause Allen to burst out shouting at Lavi.

"Stop it you two! It's not nice…" Miranda was interrupted when Lavi pulled her back to sit with him.

"It's all good, Miranda!" Lavi said, cheerfully, "It's not like they're hurting each other."

Just as he said that, Allen suddenly shouted in both pain and anger. "OW!"

Kanda looked proud as he walked away from Allen, who was holding his foot in his hand.

"KANDA!"

Kanda just ignored him and pushed the unsuspecting Lavi off the couch. Again.

Lavi was about to protest, when…

"HEY!"

**Kind of on the longer side, I did a lot of editing and adding from paper to Word doc. **

**There will be around three more chapters that are already handwritten, and I'll try to get another one posted in a few days, but after that updates will become a little on the slow side. **

**More reviews = more chapters. That's my math for you. **

**Have a great day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick update just for you guys for being so awesome! :) Plus, I think it may be a boring chapter, I don't know...**

**Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino. And SAO belongs to Reki Kawahara.**

"HEY!"

Just about everyone jumped at the shout, expecting it to be Lenalee coming back to hit them for being so loud, but were surprised to find Winry standing at the staircase instead. And for some unknown reason, some strange ungodly reason, Winry was holding a metal arm. A single, detached, metal arm. Several of the guests, especially Lavi who went scrambling back to the opposite wall, took a few steps back. Her arms were practically coated in oil and grease and her hair was covered in a green bandana.

Though, despite her appearance and the looks she was most likely receiving, she didn't hesitate with her glare. Nobody failed to notice that even the 7 foot tall armored Alphonse looked scared.

With the metal arm in her hand, she thrust in out as if using it as a pointer and pointed at Asuna. "Asuna gets my spare bed, and I'm giving Lenalee my bed." She sent deadly glares towards anyone who even dared to interrupt her, then pointed the metal arm towards Kirito. "You get Al's bed."

When Winry paused, Miranda spoke. "What about you and Alphonse? Where will you guys sleep?"

They all heard Alphonse make a weird sound, almost as if he was nervous, but thought nothing of it as Winry continued. "I'll be up all night working anyways. Al doesn't mind sleeping on the floor, right al?"

Alphonse nodded, somehow making the armor itself show a very happy expression. "Yeah, I can' sleep next to brother then!"

At his confirmation, Winry continued. "Miranda, you've got the couch."

"What I didn't do anything!" Lavi complained. "I already called the couch!"

Winry ignored him. "The rest are on the floor."

"Question," Lavi stated, raising his hand for some reason.

Winry gave a sigh, followed by a glare, but nodded. "Fine, what is it?"

"Why did all the girls get a bed or couch, while all the guys get the floor?" Lavi inquired. "Isn't that a little sexist?"

"Hey!" Kirito loudly protested. "I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Well, except Kirito," Lavi added for Kirito.

"Because I said so," Winry said.

"Seriously!" Allen suddenly exclaimed. "That is _still_ not an answer!"

"Fine," Winry said, throwing the metal arm over her shoulder like a ragdoll, "because they actually did something to help around the house!"

"Kirito didn't do anything," Lavi said, still pouting over the fact that his couch was stolen.

"Exactly my point," Winry stated.

With all that said and done, they all watched silently as the blond stomped back up the stairs yelling something to Edward in warning before disappearing once more into Edward's room. When she went in, they all heard a scared yelp coming from Edward, but decided not to say anything.

Everyone was silent for some time, most of them still questioning themselves about the metal arm Winry had been carrying, when Lenalee returned. She noticed the strange silence and wondered if she needed to ask. Though before she came to a decision, Asuna filled her in on sleeping arrangements.

"Lenalee, switch with me!" Lavi pleaded. "PLEASE? Kanda's going to kill me in my sleep!"

The only reason Lavi was saying this was because only moments ago, as Asuna was explaining to Lenalee, Lavi tried to get revenge on Kanda for throwing him off the couch. Twice. So, he thought it was a wonderful idea to throw Kanda off the couch as well… And technically speaking, it wouldn't have been so bad had Allen _not_ gotten in the way. Allen in the process of Lavi's revenge got crushed under the weight of Kanda, causing Allen to get angry and throw Kanda in the innocent Miranda. But with one glare from Lenalee, who was still trying to listen kindly to Asuna, they calmed down.

But as Kanda went to sit back down, throwing Lavi off the couch once more, he relentlessly threatended to murder Lavi and most likely Allen in their sleep.

"He will not," Lenalee assure Lavi, "he's just over reacting."

Lavi desperately wanted to argue, especially when Kanda gave him the 'I'm watching you' gesture with his hand. But couldn't say anything when Alphonse spoke up first. "If you want I could show you guys were you'll be sleeping so it'll be less confusing later?"

Everyone agreed to this offer and followed as the armored boy walked up the staris. As they passed the only door that was shut, they heard the voices of Edward and Winry, which was surprisingly silent compared to before.

Alphonse had been waiting for them at the end of the hallway next to an open door. "This is Winry's room, so this is where Asuna and Lenalee will be sleeping. If you'd like, you can look around—but don't touch anything!"

The two girls walked in slowly, somewhat disturbed by all the sketches of metal limbs and half made metal arms and legs that were scattered about her room. As they investigated, Alphonse led the rest back down the hallway towards the closed door that blocked them from Edward and Winry.

He knocked on the door and politely asked if he could come in.

Instantly, Winry replied. "Sure."

Edward protested loudly. Very loudly. "NO! I can hear them! They CANNOT come it!"

"Shut it, Ed," Winry scolded almost as loudly. "Stop being rude."

"I'm not!"

Apparently Alphonse didn't seem to care that his brother was violently protesting against their entrance, because he easily just strolled in anyways.

"AL!" Edward practically screaming, earning him a hard whack on his head with a wrench from Winry. "I said NO!"

"Calm down, you big baby," Winry said to Edward.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Edward screeched.

Everyone, including Lenalee and Asuna, filed into the room. For some reason they expected the room to be a mess and a disaster. Almost instantly, they had pegged Edward as the messy type, especially after dinner. So they hadn't expected the room to be practically spotless. Though once they actually thought about it, Edward was in the military and that probably meant that he didn't come home often. Which raised some questions. Most of them wondered why Edward and Alphonse had a room in the house that is owned by the Rockbell's. Did they actually live here? Were they somehow related?

Though at the time being, none of that was important. Not when they compared it to the sight they saw before them once they were all inside.

"What-!" Lavi exclaimed pointing to Edward with a shocked look. "Y-your arm!"

Kirito shivered and rubbed his arm as if he could feel it. "Ow…"

Miranda started to breathe loudly. "A-are you alright!? Your arm is gone! What happened?"

"And your…leg" lavi continued, patting his own leg as if to make sure it was still there.

Edward was seated comfortably on the edge of one of the beds, with Winry seated on a chair beside him. Light blue shorts were barely visible from underneath the sheets he had laid over him, looking as if they were quickly thrown over himself. His shirt was off, giving the guests a full view of where his skin met with metal.

Edward, trying and failing to contain his anger, shouted, "I'm fine now get OUT!"

"But your arm…" Miranda couldn't even finish.

"I know, not GET OUT!"

Alphonse didn't understand why Edward was so angry. He knew that Ed wasn't the most proud or fond of his automail, but Edward never really acts this way about his automail.

"Don't need to be embarrassed," Lavi told him. "It's like Allen's arm except more creepy…and replaceable."

Allen gave the redhead a look that clearly said, 'you're not helping' the looked to Edward. "Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Nothing," Edward said, looking away from the stares. "Now go away."

"Ed," Winry scolded.

Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance before replying in a quiet voice. "Okay, fine. It was an accident in the Eastern Rebellion."

Everyone went silent at the word and decided that it was smarter not to ask.

"What's this?" Lavi suddenly asked after the long silence. "This is cool!"

He went to pick up the object in question, only to find out the consequences of touching one of Winry's "babies". He was sent flying to the ground in seconds, holding his head in his hands. The metal arm, or Winry's baby, fell down on him. "Ow…."

xXx

About an hour later, Pinako told them that she wanted everyone to at least be in the rooms they were supposed to sleep in. So after everyone was in their proper room, beds were made. Much to Edward's dismay, pretty much their entire floor was covered by a bed because apparently everyone else had to sleep on the floor in his room.

Blankets and pillows were everywhere and more than one person that knew Lavi was worried that he might start a pillow fight. Though so far, they were all settled down and nothing exciting has happened yet. And hopefully it would stay that way.

Alphonse was sitting beside Edward's bed, talking to him in a low voice. But Lavi, being the overly curious person he was, had to ask the question that's been bothering him, and possibly many of the others, since the beginning. "So, Alphonse, what's with the armor?"

Everyone, besides Kanda who was intent on blocking everyone out the entire time he was there, noticed how it was Edward who tensed at the question. They had to wonder why it was such a touchy subject to ask about Alphonse or his automail.

"Oh, it's for alchemy training," Alphonse said, hoping they wouldn't press the subject.

"Aren't you going to take it off to sleep?" Lavi asked.

Edward suddenly sat up in his bed, finally deciding that he couldn't ignore them anymore, and glared at the redhead. "What about you? What happened to your eye then?"

Lavi went silent.

Satisfied, Edward laid back down and rolled over so he was facing away from Lavi and the rest of them.

"Goodnight, brother," Alphonse said, only to get a muffled response from Edward.

"Goodnight, Allen," Lavi began, "goodnight Kanda, good night, Kirito, goodnight-!"

"GO TO BED!" Edward screamed chucking his pillow at Lavi's face.

"OW!" Lavi whined. "What is in that pillow!?"

"Nothing," Edward replied, "Now give me my pillow back. I'm tired."

"Why? So you can throw it at me again?" Lavi asked. "No way!"

"No," Edward replied, "So I can go to sleep!"

"I don't trust you," Lavi said, hugging the pillow to himself protectively.

"Why?"

Lavi looked at Edward as if he was crazy. "You just _threw_ a pillow—a hard pillow—at my face!"

"To get you to shut up, but apparently that didn't work!"

"You could have asked nicely. Plus I was just saying-!"

"GO TO BED!"

Suddenly a foot was slammed down on Lavi's stomach causing the redhead to both shut up and curl up into a ball. Then the pillow was harshly thrown back to Edward, hitting him on the face in the process.

"Kanda…" Lavi groaned through his pain, "Why?"

The culprit—Kanda—silently laid back down on the blankets that were laid out for him, giving no answer to the complaints of the redhead.

Edward was silently fuming, but decided that the silence created by Kanda was very much enjoyable and decided not to say anything more. Even if his face stung from being hit by whatever was inside his pillow.

**Lavi and Edward just don't get along at all... :P Oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**Thank you all for reading this and reviewing! It really helps and makes me happy! :) **

**Have a great day! **


End file.
